


Carry On

by MamaZoom



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaZoom/pseuds/MamaZoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Vince is a secretary at Howard's struggling Trumpet Sock interprize. Can you guess where this is heading? Also, lots of throat clearing and one of my world famous jokey endings. For [name withheld]'s birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On

Howard checked his watch for the sixth time that morning. His new secretary was supposed to be there 30 minutes ago. Howard T.J. Moon waits for no woman, sir! he thought to himself as he stopped pacing his office long enough to open the phone lines.

At 8:35 (an hour and a half past opening) a young man with funny hair and clothes stumbled into the reception area.

"Alright?!" he smiled at Howard.

"Sorry, we're not yet open." he said, eying the young man. If he were in normal clothes, Howard thought to himself, he might be amazingly handsome....

"And just why is that?" the man asked, jumping up on the desk Howard was standing behind. They were both silent as the strange man spun once on his Cuban heel and sat gracefully on the desk.

"I'm waiting on my new secretary." Howard responded, apprehensively.

The man smiled and held out his hand. "Not anymore!" he grasped Howard's hand and shook it. "Vince Noir, at your service!"

Howard's cock twitched slightly at that last bit. Vince's look may have been a bit off the wall, but he was undeniably attractive.

Howard cleared his throat, stammering through instructions and retreating to the safety of his office, leaving the door open just wide enough to watch Vince.

Howard watched intently as Vince bent over to file papers, arse encased tightly in black drainpipes. Vince stood and turned his head--raven tresses sticking to glossy lips. He smiled at Howard when he caught him staring.

Howard faked a cough and shuffled some random papers on his desk.

"I brought you some coffee Mr. Moon."

He looked up at Vince, who had a cup of coffee in his right hand--the thumb of his other hand was looped into his belt, exposing a fair amount of his midriff.

Howard took the cup with shaking hands. "Thank you." he took a sip out of nervousness rather than want.

Vince lent forward, licking a droplet of coffee off Howard's lower lip. He straightened his willowy frame, fixing him with a smoldering look. "I'm here if you need anything else." he purred.

Howard didn't know what it was (it could have been lack of sleep over worrying about his failing business, or the tight drainpipes Vince was wearing, or the combination of both) but he skipped his awkward seduction rituals and grabbed the young man by the waist; pulling him down hard onto his lap.

Vince threw his head back, shaking out his man like a proud lion(ess) as Howard went to work on the buttons of his blouse. Howard let his hand (completely of their own volition) roam down Vince's pale chest, marveling at the mewling sounds he made as rough fingers ghosted over his nipples.

Vince rocked back and forth against Howard's straining erection. A moan bubbled up from their throats--the friction nearly unbearable.

The phone rang, scaring them both and making Vince fall backwards out of his lap in a way that would have been comical had the sexual tension not been so palpable they could taste it.

Howard reached across the desk with quaking hands; trembling fingers curling around the handset. "Howard Moon, Angry Beige Inc." he tried his best to keep his voice steady.

Vince watched silently from between Howard's lets as the conversation carried on.

"Yes! Mr. Smith! It's good to hear back from you! I was wondering about the shipment you canceled." Howard's voice started to waver as he watched Vince lick his lips--his eyes darken.

"I understand that there was an accounting erro-OH!" he yelled out as the heel of Vince's hand kneaded at his cock. Howard took a shaky breath and cleared his throat. "Accounting error, but I don't understand why--" He cleared his throat again as Vince undid his trousers "--you felt you had to cancel the whole shipment."

Howard slammed his palm down on the desk as Vince slid the head of his cock into his mouth--all swirling tongue and steady suction.

"I understand bu-ut--Mmhh." he tried to hold it together as Vince's mouth moved lower down his shaft. "Uuh...yes. I understand." Howard's free hand tightened in Vince's hair as he sped up the suction.

Howard cleared his throat again and tried to concentrate on what Mr. Smith was saying.

"YES! Mmm....yes. But the trumpet socks have already been manufactured." He pulled Vince off his cock by his hair like a leech and tried to get his breath back. "Yes. Alright. Fine. Good day." He let his hand slide out of Vince's hair as he placed the phone back on it's cradle.

"I wasn't done, you know!" Vince said, indignant as he straddled the older man once more. He rocked back and forth, making Howard's head fall back and a long, low moan escape his lips.

"Carry on." Howard said to the ceiling.

Vince's nimble fingers worked the buttons of Howard's dress shirt, trailing sloppy kisses down his chest. Howard bucked his hips up suddenly as Vince's teeth grazed his nipple.

Howard reached down between them, snapping the button of Vince's trousers open and sliding down the zip. He watched as Vince shook his mane out again, making breathy moans. Shaky, he spit loudly into his palm and took both of them into his hand--each of them gasping at the sensation.

Vince locked his hand around Howard's wrist; setting the pace for them. Howard reached around with his free hand to grasp Vince's arse, helping to steady him as the pace picked up. Vince lent down for a sloppy kiss--a hand tangling in thin hair.

Howard was the first to come, hard and violently, his grip vice like on Vince's backside.

Vince let go of Howard's wrist, leaning back with elbows on the desk. He gave him a cheeky smile. "Carry on."

Howard licked his lips and swallowed hard, pumping his hand up and down Vince's shaft, watching the younger man writhe about. Vince looked directly into Howard's eyes; challenging.

Howard stepped up his game, moving his fist faster and leaning down at an awkward angle to wrap his mouth around Vince's cock.

It was enough. Vince let out a strangled moan, shaking violently and all but melting onto the desk.

He leaned forward and kissed Howard gently.

"I have a confession to make." he breathed.

"Hmm?" Howard felt more tired than he had his entire life.

Vince giggled against Howard's lips. "I'm not your secretary."


End file.
